The Air You Breathe
by Irah
Summary: I knew exactly how he felt. I wanted to show him the poetry behind love, make our own definition of it, after all he is my only weakness and my ever growing strength. But still…"Why?" I yelled through the door, waiting to hear the death of me or life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Ahh yes my very first One Shot and Yaoi I just sat on my computer away from homework and just started writing._

_GrimmIchi is just so...gah! I can't describe the words lol I don't know if I should make it a multi-chap or not but it's an idea for now. _

_Initially the title was for another story I was writing but it fit this one perfectly (In my eyes) lol anywhose I do hope you enjoy this little piece._

**P.S**_ please don't be afraid to correct me on this story...I don't bite unless you ask ^_^_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**The Air You Breathe**

Ever had that one person who annoyed you to no end and yet you find that your every thought is about them? Someone who pissed you off constantly for no apparent reason but they make up for it afterwards?

Heh.

You start to wonder what it is that they're doing at that exact moment you think of them. You think of the words they would say when they see you acting the way you are now…reminiscing of that one gesture they did that trapped you in their forever weaving web.

Yeah.

Someone who leaves a mark on your life whether it be good or bad, desire or lust, hate or…love. And yet I haven't decided on what kind of dent this bastard left on me, but whenever he's around…

"Ichigo!"

Man how I hate hearing my name yelled like that, makes me think that I have work to do and I didn't feel like doing anything right now.

I only looked at the crimson pineapple giving him a ghastly stare so he know to leave me the hell alone…but this is Renji we're talking about, when do he ever listen?

"Don't give me that look get to working! If I have to do it then so do you! NO SLACKING!"

I turned my gaze back to the transparent mirror; looking out into the depressing weather that influenced my mood. I hated this job especially being around things I take no part in.

Video games!

Renji was stocking the new releases on the short metallic shelves on the step ladder I thought about kicking from under him.

"What the hell has you so deep in thought?"

If only he knew it wasn't 'What' but 'Whom', "Your mom," calmly speaking into the window.

"I hate when you get like this Kurosaki…the depressing look doesn't suit you,"

He was right, I hated the feeling myself but I couldn't help it, When I fall in love; I fall the hardest, making me the most naive when it comes to couples. That's why I stayed single. I tried before with guys and girls but I haven't found that one that can have me exactly how I am now, that was _HIS_ spot to claim…and I had no problem with it until h-

"You look like shit!"

Sighing within myself, why is it when I'm deep in thought, I'm interrupted?

"I'm good over here don't worry that pretty bald he-" I looked to what I thought would be a shiny shaved head only to see a wig that did not fit his character. I started laughing hysterically; shelving his threats as I held my stomach; nearly falling to the floor, "why are you wearing…road kill…wha…what the…" I couldn't finish my sentence because of the laughter that took over me.

"Oi! ur laughing too hard!" he made an attempt to leap over the counter until Ayasegawa grabbed his arm.

Renji turned to look for himself; and more laughter filled the air.

Ayasegawa turned to see Ikkaku's face, "That'll be your third strike with the old man,"

Ikkaku turned to look at him then turned to look at me and Renji as we both started to wheeze; catching our breathe. It wasn't my intention to laugh the way I did…but…seriously…

I started snickering until he went to the backroom, getting more boxes.

That was so the highlight of this slow business day. It was surreal since there were new releases out and not one customer shown. I wasn't complaining though, it was easy money to just sit here for ten hours and day dream.

About him.

It was already 5:30p.m which was my time to go but as usual Rangiku was an hour or two late. I waited at the door with my things...well only name pin, after I clocked out, settling by the door for the long wait until I seen the same silver beamer from yesterday. I looked at my watch and only a half-hour past; this was on time for her, and being the beauty she was; the boss would let her slide with a tap on the wrist.

Heh, we don't blame the boss man at all.

She got out the car dressed in her work uniform like everyone else; black T-shirt, name pin, khaki pants, and whatever black shoes we owned. She placed a kiss on the oddly smiling platinum blonde in the driver seat, like a fox he was...that was weird.

She held a newspaper over her luscious hair; her huge knockers bouncing as she pranced from the silver car to the sidewalk, "You're early," I spoke as she waved off the weird man.

"I know we should celebrate!" she smiled unbuttoning her three buttons, then tying back the shirt to show off her toned stomach.

She sure hates to be covered up; that's for damn sure.

"Nah, I had enough of you guys for the weekend…later," I walked out the store looking to weather again.

I'm thankful I left all my electronics at home and I'm heated I left my jacket and umbrella; I was supposed to catch the bus but Rangiku was kind of early for work and it wasn't coming for another three hours.

I decided to walk anyway; the raindrops were subzero and it was still humid out, so it was warm to me.

I didn't bother to run home due to the walk actually being another form of ruminating the past. It took fifteen minutes for me to walk past the beach where we played volley ball and Renji and me throwing Rukia in the water when she didn't want to go.

Another ten minutes I walked by the park where we cooked-out at, and my first encounter with _him_ behind that same tree. That day I discovered new found feelings for the bastard. I didn't know if my emotions towards him were there before he kissed me or if they were there after; either way I didn't care, he's done and over with in my book.

Minutes later I walked past the bleachers where I lost my v-card…yeah I said it…my virginity.

It was in the same exact weather but at that time it was nightfall. I found myself throwing my body at him when his kisses covered my torso and then our clothes flew off. For all I know my boxers could still be over there since he ripped them off me.

I shivered from the miniature flashback of that smirk when he entered me slamming his pelvis into my…well you know…and I moaned…loud…yup you heard me…I practically screamed.

I don't know how you would feel if a 10in rod was shoved into your...nevermind.

Heh, no matter, that was all in the past now and I was over it, I just couldn't forget that sexy smirk that turned me all that way on, then that confused face when I first kissed him. He looked so damn cuddly.

I made it to my house soaked in the acid rain. Nobody was home and won't be until next week. Dad, Karin and Yuzu went for a well needed vacation to Hawaii, I had the chance to go but I declined, I just started working and no way was I giving up my own income even if taking the trip was tempting, but I had the house to myself now.

I got undress at the door walking naked to my room dumping them in the wash on the way there; this was one of my many pleasures, walking through the house with nothing on. I walked past the mirror catching the glimpse on my pec of where he left his 'mark'. Whenever I looked at the scar it'll hurt all over again.

Asswipe.

I made it to my room dragging my feet across the floor to my ringing cellphone before it went black. Seven missed calls, four text messages, and one voicemail. I decided to see who called first.

_Prick 9:38a.m_

_**When I was at work.**_

_Prick 10:13a.m_

_**I was still working**_

_Prick 10:15a.m_

_**You guessed it…still at work.**_

_Dad 12:30p.m_

_**My lunch break.**_

_Prick 2:56p.m_

_**Back to work I was.**_

_Prick 6:07p.m_

_**Few minutes ago?**_

Next I listened to the voice mail.

"_ICHIGO! ICHINIII_!"

A smile spread across my face when I heard Dad, Karin and Yuzu yelling my name.

"_We miss you so mu- OUCH YUZU_!" Karin voice was faint now bringing a different voice to the receiver.

"_Ichigo I hope you're eating right make sure to read the instruction on the fridge mmkay? And oh my goodness we're sunburned…ITAI!...It hurts when I touch my own skin_…"

I heard rattling and I knew it was dad now.

"_Iiiiiichiiiiiiigooooo_ _Oh my gorgeous offspring I hope everythi- ARGH_!"

"_We love and miss you Ichigo_!" Karin and Yuzu yelled together, "_Oh no! grab it befo_-"

I heard their voices but it sounded…watery, I tried to make clear of it but the message came to an end, bringing a slight chuckle to the air before me while I saved it.

Exiting out the call log I went to the texts.

_Prick 10:53a.m: Still pissed wit me strawberry?_

I grew aggravated once I saw 'strawberry'. Hate that fucking name! What makes me a strawberry? Can someone tell me? please!

_Prick 2:02p.m: Pick up the damn phone_!

I laughed at that one

_Prick 3:19p.m: ur pissing me off now!_

Still laughing until I got to the last one

_Prick 6:39p.m: I get it, u dont luv me but I cant stop thinkin about u…I wont stop thinkin about u. If that's not enough for u then whateva…but I'll b damn if ur goin 2 keep ignorin me. If I don't get a call back after this message then I'll be out of ya hair…and out of ya life._

For some odd reason I started to panic; my breathing became heavy and my mind was racing at the speed of light.

Breathe Ichigo...

After I calmed my storm, I sent him a text of my own.

_I thought I told you to delete my number?_

I placed my phone on the nightstand…and yes I waited till I got a reply back…problem?

This was like waiting for my death to hit me square in the face. After staring a hole into the contraption and blinking; fluttering my eye lids when my eyes were dry enough, it started dancing across my nightstand, vibrating almost to the floor.

I snatched it; almost dropping it but caught it…thank god!

This was the moment of truth for me, just this very text message from…wait…he was calling me instead?

I'm not that bold to hear his voice and not succumb to his every demand…damn am I feminine or what?

I sent him a message, why not text me back atleast! so I waited till his name disappeared from the phone screen. He texted me back in 2.2 seconds.

_Prick 6:43p.m: pick up the fuckin phone!_

_Why? =)_ I texted back, joking with him just so he can get pissed off now.

He called me again but I sent it straight to voice mail.

I know…pretty kiddy-ish but this was just too fun to pass up.

His name disappeared again but no message, instead he left a voice mail.

Aww man…do I dare listen to it? Heh…hell yeah!

"_Listen kurosaki…I'm not up for the phone games so answer your fucking phone or open the damn door before I kick the bitch in_!"

His voice alone made me horny, and that attitude on top…mmm mmm mmm.

But huh?…he's at my door? Fucking Renji I tell ya…

I called him back instead; putting on my track pants and black tank walking out of my room to the front door.

He picked up on first ring, "You decide to call me instead of looking at me face ta face?"

That voice drives me insane. I was coming short of air by just being on the phone with him so imagine face-to-face.

Inhale…Exhale…

"Yeah," I responded, "After you threaten to kick someone's door in there's pretty much nothing you can do besides call the hostile person back,"

"Or you just rather not see me,"

"That can be the case," sitting on the top of the step looking to the front door. I didn't trust myself next to him, I would drink him dry.

His voice was gruff now, "What is it with you?"

"Is that all?" calmly speaking again.

He voice came down a few notches, "Open the door,"

"I'm nowhere near it,"

"I didn't ask where you were, I said open the door,"

Every bone in my body screamed 'Yes Sir' and I fought hard against it, "Hmph," too bad I lost that battle.

I started walking down the steps to the door; twisting the lock but not fully unlocking it.

"What's holding you back?" hearing his baritone talking through the door more than the phone brought chills down my spine.

I caught myself from saying 'I don't trust myself' but instead…"Why are you here?"

"To see you,"

"For what?" not hesitating to ask.

"To talk. what else?"

"We can talk like this?"

There was a loud thud so I knew he punched the door with a hard fist, I expected that, "Dammit Kurosaki open the door!"

I knew exactly how he felt; going after your goal when it's arm's length away from you and only a mere door stand between you and that ambition, pretty much my love for him, words couldn't explain how I felt about him. I wanted to show him the poetry behind Love, make our own definition of it, after all he is my only weakness and my ever growing strength. But still…"Why?" I yelled through the door.

"Because I fucking love you dumbass!" his voice a little more relaxed but still rather frustrated which was understood.

My eyes were shocked by his response…well...yeah I was…for once it wasn't love that was unrequited. I have him, who I couldn't imagine upon first meet, confessing his love to me. I'm far from gullible though and I'm not going to fall for this unfair trick that got into the habit of imbalanced people who want their cake and eat it too, he would have to prove that, so..."You love me huh?"

"I do," he spoke

"I never imagined that,"

"Neither did I," the door moved again but a gentle thud, "Now will yo-"

I opened the door running into his soaked physique, wetting my clothes once again.

He held me close to him; backing me into the house. Just before the door was closed I pushed him into it, shutting it completely; attempting to dominate his mouth until he fought back, throwing his tongue almost down my throat. He licked the roof of my mouth, to exploring the rest while he dropped his leather jacket and white tank to the floor.

**So fucking sexy**.

He ripped my tank off biting me before I moved away pointing to the scar he left on me.

He smirked gripping my ass to wrap me around him, "You're mine so I have to leave my mark somewhere,"

I smiled, "I'm not yours un-"

"Shut the hell up and start kissing me,"

**YES SIR**!

I started kissing his neck biting him while he walked up the stairs. He laughed and I licked the side of his face.

We made it to my room and he dropped me on the bed toppling over me; kissing me, licking the side of my mouth to my earlobe where he nibbled on, back down my neck to my nipple drawing wet circles around it. Of course he just had to bite me.

"What the fuck Grimmjow!" I pushed away from him, but the effort was futile.

"Calm down," he bit my other nipple the same way, causing me to yell in pain again, "now you got matching marks,"

Bastard!

He then moved his lips to my right where that one will have me- "Mmm," I moaned and my stomach shuttered, then recovered from the pleasing caress, "You remember?" I spoke wide eyed. That was the spot that made me feeling like I was cuming all over myself, another part of my body he owned.

"I can't forget that sexy ass moan you did when I first did it," he smirked.

"Shut up and undress, all the way," I started undoing his belt until he pulled back from my hand.

"Always in a rush," his smirk never fading.

"Well then hurry up before someone come and take your place,"

An eyebrow rose and that startled face that'll have me melting in his hands appeared making me laugh and kiss him. I miss that face.

"You better not if you know what's good for you," a sadistic smile spread across his face and with one thrust from his arm my tracking pants were on the floor; his hand around my erect member.

I bit my lips closing my eyes to how good his tight clasp felt.

"You wouldn't want to get rid of me now would you?" he talked low, kissing my neck again.

I bucked my hips once his speed picked up.

"Where is it?" he talked into my skin.

"Right…where you left…I-it,"

His hand stop and he rose to walk to the night stand; taking the bottle of lube out, "Still a lot left in here," he shook the bottle, "What happened to all your partners?"

"They brought their own,"

He stop shaking it, eyebrows furrowed again as he walked over to me, "Tch, my pants off berry," standing in front of me now.

I will not do such a thing, he ca-

He grabbed my chin throwing his tongue in my mouth once more, "Easy way or the hard way?" he spoke in my lips.

I didn't answer. The hell he meant?

"Have it your way," undoing his pants and boxers.

I swallowed hard. I so forgot how big he was.

He pushed me back on the bed lifting my legs. He lubricated himself then traced it around my lining; I readied myself for the penetration. He inserted his swollen gland leaving only the head inside of me. I bite my lip again, possibly bleeding.

"Relax will ya!" almost breaking down on top of me.

Inhale…exhale…

He gored more of himself into me causing a loud moan to be heard throughout the house.

"There we go," he smirked leaning further into me.

"Ah-Haah" he was deeper now and I held on to his back, digging deep into his skin.

He hissed but still smirked giving me a long stroke then pulled himself out, "That was on easy,"

Panting now I spoke, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll see," penetrating me once again, this time with more aggression.

I thought I was rea..."Ngrh!" He started pounding me. I could feel him hitting that spot only his length can claim.

The sound of the bed banging against the wall to our skin colliding together was driving me crazy; on top of that he was rearranging my insides while I'm still getting use to his size.

Oh my goodness…Oh my goodness…Oh my goodness…"M-hmmm," biting my lips again.

"Don't hold it back," he spoke panting.

I opened my eyes seeing his head thrown back, he filled me up so nicely.

He long stroked me three times hitting that spot that almost made my ejaculate but when he felt that I was about to climax he took himself out.

"The hell is wrong with you?" I said blustering now

"We're not done yet Kurosaki," he growled my name causing me to tremble; I stared at him then stared at my window in the matter of seconds.

Did he…He just flipped me over! "I hate you," smiling to him.

"Hmph," was all I heard all the while he crawled over my legs rubbing his length between my cheeks while he grabbed my wrist; pinning them behind the small of my back with his one hand.

He slid inside me once more giving me yet another long stroke; I bit the bed now, "Ergh,"

He rammed me, "Stop hiding it!"

"Ahh! Fuck! You son of a bitch!"

He started pounding me again, and I started kicking my leg at how good he felt since he started moving in rhythm.

I felt myself coming to a release as he pumped harder into me then he pulled out again, "You asshole sto-...OHYOUUUU!" my lip started quivering when he rammed me again.

"I'm a what?" he groaned.

I didn't hear him nor did I mind I was about to cum and so was he. "OOOO-FUCK!" I yelled.

"Damn berry," he growled releasing himself into me with a long stroke.

He collapsed on top of me, kissing my shoulder, not even laying down for two minutes that question came about, "You really have other partners?" he spoke.

I felt his eyebrows crease together resulting in me laughing but not too hard since he was still inside me, "I did but that was to forget you, and they were female,"

"You wouldn't be able to forget me anyway," he chuckled.

"Eh? How you figure?" turning to look at him.

"You need me just as much as I need you,"

"Ha! And how is it that I need you?"

"Simply put," he took himself out of me, I gasped when he did so but calmed down when he pressed his lips against mines, "You're the air I breathe," looking into my eyes now.

I was flattered by his words more than his actions. I mean come on now I can barely get an 'I miss you' from him and I barely got an 'I Love You'…but I did…no complaints.

Words weren't needed for the rest of the day. We went a couple more rounds; trying new positions in other parts of my room before lying on the floor wrapped in my sheets, tired. He is right for one, he's the only essential element for the only air I can breathe in that can kill me and yet revive me, my death without him and yet my life line when near him, he is the air I breathe.

* * *

**A/N**:_ sooooo tell me what you think ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So yes it took me some time to write this chapter but it's up, because the readers motivated me to do so :D Yes this is a one-shot turned two-shot but who knows I might add some more because I truly did have fun writing this.

Yes it is lengthy because one: I was just in the mood to write and two: it's Ichigo's tale of meeting Grimmjow so join him on his walk through his past. If there's anything that you have a problem with understanding please don't be afraid to tell me especially if there are corrections to be made.

Thank you to those that favored, subscribed, and reviewed this story *smooches to you all* :3

So that's all I have to say for now, Please enjoy *bows out the way*

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Fairytales and All That Jazz**_

Happily ever after…

I never understood why that one fragment of a sentence would start a controversy of 'fairytale talk'. You know the _Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your extremely long hair_ or sleep for a whole lifetime to almost dying by a poisoned apple, and yet my little sisters enjoy those 'fairytales'. But nope, I have not a goddamn clue to why that one sentence would end a fairytale…always. I can't put on a fake front like I didn't hope for one a few months ago.

Who wouldn't?

Hmph, _everyone_ wants that someone riding in on a stallion claiming them as their one true love, to be their very goal or the reason why they happen to be. Yes! Everyone wants someone to swoop them dead off their feet riding into the sunset. The majorities have a good sense in hiding it, but believe me, when you take interest in the guy at the clothing store you normally shop at or the neighborhood beau, that little fairytale will come alive. Whispering in a quiet voice in the back of your head, '_that's my knight in shining armor. _It's oh so romantic! But too bad, it aint gonna happen; At least not in that way or setting.

Sorry to put it that way but I like to stay well-grounded on this cold world.

Nah, I don't have the case of the blues…Eh…kinda do but we'll get into that later on. For now hear me out, I need someone to vent too you know?

Here's the million dollar question, how would you feel if you see the one you lo-…well we won't use that word…but someone you're in strong-liking with, happy with someone else during your school years together?

Okay okay wait…so you have known that feeling? Well congratulations, you won yourself a spot in the jilted generation. Anyway hear my story.

Once upon a time, in my sophomore year of Karakura high I felt like a new man. It was my favorite year. Of course rumors got around from me being the trouble maker, even if I just wanted to stay peaceful and get my education so I could hurry up and get out of this hell-hole, but of course that wasn't the case for the little'ol Ichigo ay?

I didn't get a taste of hell until I was introduced to Rukia, Renji, and Uryu. Rukia, along with Renji transferred from another high school far off into Japan called Seretei. While Uryu's high school remained unknown, he said it was _safe that way_…Right.

Chad got along well with them, I felt a connection with Rukia, hated Renji, and I undeniably despised Uryu before him and Renji grew on me. After a month of knowing Rukia I decided to talk to her as in being my lady. She's cute and her serenity was like no other girl I knew besides Orihime's. Everything was smooth sailing until we were lying in park one day. We were young no clue into what was going on so she laid it all on the table, "Ichigo, I'm sorry but I can't see you as more than a friend,"

Ah Yes!

friend-zoned right?

It wasn't necessarily hell since they kept school interesting to go too after that incident. Yeah it was my first bruise she placed on my heart but it wasn't that bad. It was the group of others that came afterwards that caused hell to feel like a vacation home, Ikkaku, Ayasegawa, and Ranginku, took some getting use too. Toushirou wasn't around much. He wasn't fit for the shenanigans that erupted when we all were together and to be frank I don't blame him. We can't go out to eat like a normal group of friends without a day of mayhem, twice in the time periods if I'm lucky enough.

Then Orihime introduced everyone to another new student, Ulquiorra, that guy gave me the creeps by just being…him. I have yet to see him say more than two words except for whenever lunch came around he was always with Orihime, talking about nonsense that I couldn't comprehend that entire time, not that I was amazed or staring for that matter. He was seen with a group of other unusual people that were new…yet barely around.

One guy to be specific.

The blue haired one.

If you're thinking love at first sight, you're definitely wrong.

Well yeah he had my nose open and I wanted to taste that delicious scent in my mouth but like I said, you got the wrong guy to fall in love on first sight. We had one class together so I didn't talk to him much. Occasionally he flirted with me which I found very flattering since he was the second hottest guy in Karakura high besides Stark, the senior that all the girls secretly crushed on but didn't say too loud for fear Tia will pound them into the concrete.

Anyway I paid no mind to this blue-haired devil that targeted my life with every chance he got, I thought if I didn't give him my attention he would leave me alone, my hopes were too high for that to happen and he seemed like one of the guys that didn't take _hell no _for an answer. This torture went on into my junior year of Karakura high. I prayed during my whole summer vacation that he would move back to Huenco Mundo…once again my hopes were too high.

It was three months into school when it all started.

**Junior year**

"Yo berry boy!"

He wasn't referring to me like that so I ignored him.

"Oi!" the rhythmic pair of footsteps that his voice came from made their way towards me. This caused me to move to my locker more swiftly throwing the clutter around to act like I was actually looking for something relevant. I didn't know what I was going to pull out but I hope it wasn't that picture I drew of him in class earlier. Why the hell did I throw it in here of all places!

Before he trotted over to me it was a pretty good idea to place it here but under these circumstance, I could slap myself.

I found that exact picture bringing it to my saddle that was still thrown over my shoulder catching a glimpse of that smirk that could bend anyone to his will. He was close to me but not that much. This gave me enough time to close my saddle, securing the picture and went back to searching.

Please let there be a pen in here!

"I know you heard me calling you," his footsteps stopped right next to me. His frame became a peripheral annoyance that wouldn't go away. The wind he brought with him carried his colon over to my nose, clouding my smelling sense with an aphrodisiacal aroma.

I'm starting to get hot.

"I heard you, there was just one problem…" still searching to the point I was determined to find this made-up, god forbidden, pen!

He crossed his arms leaning against the lockers, "Oh? And what is that problem?"

"My name doesn't sound like berry," give me a pen or something that looks like a pen you stupid locker! Anything that was shaped like a writing utensil was acceptable at this point...just give it to me already!

"Heh, so we have a wise-ass here,"

"Is that all you came over here to do?" vigorously searching now.

"Nah I wanted to borrow your notes so I can copy them when I go home. What the hell are you searching for?"

"Found it!" I knew there was a reason why I wanted a pen to show in this locker. I held the ancient pen in my grasp like I was passing the torch. This pen was probably here before I was even assigned this space. It was silver all over, pretty nice for it to just sit in here and not rust away. I had no use for it at all until now.

"All that for a pen?"

I didn't hear what he said. I was too caught up in the moment of this pen being there to save me from an awkward situation, even if it was to exchange a few words, "What was it you needed again?"

I looked around the vacant hall considering that we were the only two left despite that there were still han-students on cleaning duties.

"Your notes Berry-boy,"

Glaring at him, "The name is Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"That's nice to know," he smirked after the smart ass comment dismissing the fact that I just told him my name, "anyway the notes Berry,"

Yeah right, after he completely brushed off my birth name and still insisted on calling me Berry? We'll see who get the notes.

Slamming my locker closed out of sheer aggravation I stared into his enthralling eyes, "The name is Ichigo! And if you want my notes then call me Ichigo!"

That smirk never fading, "Do I have to force you into giving them to me?"

Still glaring at him, readying myself for what was about to happen next since he rolled his school uniform sleeves up, "I would love to see you try,"

Now his fangs showed and before I knew it I was pushed against the locker by his arm.

Oh hell no!

He caught me off guard but I recovered deciding what was going to be my next move. I didn't know what direction I was going but I happen to slam him into the lockers, hand behind his back holding him by the back of his head. Ha!

"Sorry Berry but this position doesn't fit someone like me…you see, I always like to be on top," With that being said I was on the floor quicker than Clint Eastwood drawing his Colt 1851 Navy .36 caliber pistols.

The innermost what-the-fuck was told on my expression. How I know you ask? I looked up expecting to see the ceiling only to see the striking face of victory, that smirk that I'm starting to loathe right now, "This is much better,"

I looked from the top button of his shirt to his steel biceps, trailing down to see his hands holding me down to the floor.

I felt embarrassed. Well to be more technical I felt like a bitch!

If he were to tell me to say 'Uncle!' I would no doubt in my mind scream every one of my Uncles name that came to mind, "Get the hell off me!" that sure as hell didn't sound right coming from me. Immediately I felt like whooping my own ass because I just assured him of my defeat by bellowing out those five words.

He smiled. I didn't think that his face could come at ease since he seemed like a sadistic prick,"Say my name,"

The hell this bastard talking about? Wait…now I get it…fucking pervert! It would've been better to say _Uncle_ instead.

Still squirming to break free from his hold I instantly gave up when I wasn't going anywhere, "I don't even know your name to begin with dumbass!" at least I got one last insult in.

Yeah, I'm definitely taking pride in that…so what!

He looked down to me giving up, I can tell. His raspy voice took a moment to be heard, "Grimmjow…Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, next time I want to hear you scream it,"

Now my body was hot, which mean my face was hot? Was I blushing? I looked up to him, seeing that smirk again. Damn I am. My strength started to course through my veins even if it was just for this quick moment, "N-not in your life time blueberry," yanking my arms from under him to sit up.

I turned to look at him in my seated posture; not realizing that he didn't have a good sense of balance since he was leaning on the support of his arms and my lips almost touching his, "Only thing you had to do was ask for a kiss strawberry,"

Without knowing yet another course of action I palmed his face mushing him away from me. It wasn't because I used his face to carry myself up neither…I promised it wasn't…I was just embarrassed, I swear on it, "Like you would ever touch these lips," fixing my school uniform.

I watched him on his knees fixing the front part of his hair to his penchant; vehemently cursing me in the method. What caught me at the end of that was how extremely fast this bastard was; grabbing my wrist to yank me back to floor landing on top of him…On. His. Lips.

I never knew a man's lips to taste as good. Then the essence of his scent was potently arousing. Putting on a mask of _yuck face_ was out of the question. I was weak, my eyes fluttered closed taking in a whiff of the astonishing smell and savoring this ki-, "WHOA!" I pulled away, jumping back from his larger frame, "what the fuck is your problem?"

Rubbing the back of his distinctive electric blue hair, "Ahh relax, I been wanting to do that for some time,"

"Really? I mean no! You don't just kiss someone without their permission!"

"Stop acting like you didn't like it,"

"I don't," Heh, I did, "I don't even know you!" oh but I want too.

"Right…ya gonna give me the notes or not?"

Raising myself to stand with the hesitating thought of planting my foot into his face to give me another boost I barked the words, "HELL NO!" so loud that a group of students still in classes stuck their heads out to see the source of the commotion.

I turned my back on him, grabbing my saddlebag near my locker to let it dangle from my shoulder, walking away with the little triumph I snatched away from him.

Until…

I felt the secured part of my bag that covered my papers flap open to hit me on the back of my head and then rattling of my cluttered school papers. The fuck is up with this guy?

"Ah here we go,"

I felt the notebook that was closest to my being slide from underneath the leather to hitting the back of my head to the success of yet another victory of his.

That was the notebook the picture was in! This dude is a pain in the ass already!

I turned too fast and half of my papers and notebooks fell out, "The hell man! You're picking that…shit…up?"

He's actually picking it up?

He was placing my papers in a neat stack, "I only wanted the notebook not your whole damn bag and why that hell are you staring at me like that!"

I tried to look for a reason to get pissed all over again but he looked to damn cute when he knew it was wrong but I did find a reason…damn not really.

I felt like I should pet him on the head and tell him 'good boy' but I had a feeling that would probably cause more trouble for me. Looking down to his side was what I really wanted. I had to get that picture out of there to say the least.

I knelt down getting most of the papers together myself then reached for the notebook lying flatly on the floor. The drawing hung out the notebook; evidently it didn't belong to it so I made an effort to just swipe it away easily. Well it would've been easy if it didn't feel like I was defusing a bomb. He slapped my hand away making me react more than I should've.

There goes that smirk again, "I need that though,"

My finger-tips were already on the piece of paper. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Do I just yank it out so quick that he didn't see? Or should I just let it stay there?

Fuck no!

Grabbing the rest of the papers I brought them over my finger-tips camouflaging the removal of the drawing from my note-book then grabbing the papers from his hands stuffing them inside my saddle. I could care less if they're crumpled pieces of wood now; I just wanted to get the hell out of this situation.

Gratefully that it was over and he was back to his feet walking behind me through the walk to the exit of the school, we went our separate ways with no words for each other.

But I did look back

…And so did he until I turned the corner

Being out of his site gave me the chance to grab the folded piece of paper out my saddle. I held it tight between my thumb and index as if it had the cooties…yup…I said cooties.

I didn't think twice about it since I ripped it throwing the pieces into the trash can. If I had a match I would definitely set it on fire, but for now this was good. The gunk of half empty milkshakes, gum, and other disgusting things will take care of that for me.

**Senior Year**

Now here is what takes the cake. My senior year. The most miserable, depressed, wretched year of my life! Everything was mostly shop, and aside from having Renji in all of my classes so was Mr. Jaegerjaquez.

I had my ipod on maximum unsure of what type of music was playing out of it but it was tuning out Renji while we sat on the bleachers. I was more despondent due to today being the anniversary of my mom's death; he didn't give up in talking to me.

"Ichigo...you know…she's…love,"

I heard the bits and pieces of what he was saying I just didn't care for his words of wisdom at this moment, he's just flapping his gums to the tune of the music that played in my ears. Everything was about mom right now, damn how I miss her. I decided to go to school instead of seeing her grave today. Dad insisted that I come and so did my subconscious but I move to go to school anyway. I'll see her grave when school is out. Not that education came before her I just needed to be…alone.

"Yo!"

I surely heard that voice before and it kind of caught my interest since my focus was on the blue-haired _rude-boy_.

…My bad, the song lyric seemed to have taken the place of what I really wanted to say. But it was something to that degree.

He sat next to me and I don't mean a few inches away, I mean joined at the hip, already this guy is starting to piss me off, "All that room…" taking one of my earphones out, "…and you decided to sit next to me?"

Of course he had to say a smartass comeback, "I did, what of it?"

"I'll do us a favor then," I moved up two seats above where I sat, as appealing as he is, I just wasn't up for his bullshit today.

Renji sat clueless to what was going on. That's exactly how he's going to stay too. I couldn't find the courage to tell Renji what happened last year between me and him and I don't plan on saying anything. Only one who caught on was Rukia. Ironic isn't it.

Grimmjow started hanging around my friends more the middle of our summer vacation an ever since then I couldn't get rid of him. He always stayed near me; of all the people who actually enjoyed having him around he wants to hang with the one who doesn't.

"Yo pineapple, why is your boy always like this?"

"One my name isn't pineapple! It's Renji!"

"Whatever, just answer the damn question,"

By now I was already walking back to the locker room. I really needed to be alone at the moment and being between the pineapple and blueberry quarreling with one another wasn't helping me at all.

There was a jazz singer still playing in my ear phones. I was reluctant in listening to it for fear of tearing up in the guy's locker room. As much as I wanted to already tear up by hearing the melody I didn't. I held back the water works while sitting on the bench next to my bag of changing clothes.

It hurts to still think about mom gone even if it was years ago.

Sorry mom, I'm still not strong enough without you here.

"Where are ya strawberry?"

I could've stayed quiet if it wasn't for the loud punch against the metallic locker that my own fist produced.

His footsteps were closing in on me. I looked up to turn my head into the corner of where they stopped, glowering towards the Cheshire's smirk,"Found ya,"

Bad timing though.

My vision became blurred. I felt his breathing on my fist that yoked his collar then the hearing of the back of his head hitting the locker. I tried to speak as calm as I could, but I was too shaken with blinded fury that my voice was more menacing than accepting, "Back off for today Grimmjow,"

I didn't hear him say anything. The story his face told was more sympathetic than the psychotic grin he always put on display whenever I became rather hostile towards him. But, this was a different side that I have yet to see. I let go of his collar pleadingly and sat back on the bench, hands grabbing my head, to staring down the floor.

The locker shifted from his weight lifting off of it then I see he crossed his legs staring at me. My eyes welled with tears at that moment. It was certainly the worst of times for it to happen but he understood.

His whole demeanor wasn't the same but I can still see the annoyance behind his façade, he spoke…stoical but still saddened, "I lost my father,"

I didn't say anything.

"It was one of the reasons why I moved away and why I transferred here, to Karakura high,"

"…So you live alone?"

"Yeah,"

This caught my teary eyed glare from staring acid into the floor to looking for forgiveness in his eyes, "Where's your mom?"

"Abandoned me and my old man by the time I was twelve,"

"Any siblings?"

He shook his head no.

Instantly I was the one giving him my sympathy. I don't know what it would be like if I were alone like him. I don't think I'll be able to cope to any death the way he's handling it. I can't even put myself in his shoes.

"I don't want your sympathy by the way, I got that enough already,"

And there goes that attitude.

**Two months after**

I never thought that the both of us would actually get along to some extent before disagreeing with one another. On a good day he would give up, making me the victor.

That was odd.

He knew I liked him. I told him because I couldn't contain myself. I wanted to be around him more often than I should have been allowed. Being near him gave me a glow…as Rukia always said.

'You seem friendlier.' Uryu said.

'You look so cheerful.' Orihime said

'You look like a fruit cup.' Renji blurted

Chad was just chad.

Eventually I started setting boundaries. I was oblivious to those that were close to me. I started to get careless.

It was when I started backing away that caused this black hole of mines…I will admit it was my mistake. It always has been.

A woman stepped into the picture. Long fern colored hair with hazel eyes to match, a voice that sung like a canary, a bust that screamed competition with Orihime's, and a personality that can win over any cold heart. Neliel a.k.a Nel b.k.a the gorgeous woman that all the guys wanted especially my Grimmjow.

Bitch.

So I was stuck. Seeing him flirt with her every time he came out with the crew; I stayed to myself, acting as if it didn't bother me until I started coming up with bullshit ass excuses to leave from where ever we were to either go scream into my pillow or just move away from them. It seemed like the only excitement I was getting.

At times Rukia would catch me off guard whenever she had problems with her brother and spend the night in my closet. That alone made her the only one to know what was really troubling me. '_Maybe you should tell him how you really feel…_'

She would say that right?

It all reverted back to me going in desperation mode. I tried going out with Tatsuki but she was more of the man than the woman, I tried Orihime but I didn't want to taint her innocence with my ulterior motives besides Ulquiorra had her down packed. I tried random girls I seen that went to other schools but they were too far and Grimmjow was still happy.

This pissed me off more and I grew quite jealous of the woman who held my Grimmjow captive. Then Aizen manifested in time for me giving up my quest for love, a college football player. He wasn't someone I knew to take seriously because he was every girls dream therefore once in a blue we'll call each other whenever we were in the mood for one another. He was a great kisser, that's all.

Grimmjow started to take notice of what was going on during the three weeks me and Aizen were dating. He pulled me to the side in the locker room slamming my back into the locker one class morning, "So you rather stay with Aizen than be with me?"

"Why do you care?"

"Answer your own stupid ass question,"

"Look dude, you have Nel and I have Aizen we're both happy with who we're with so let's not put a hindrance on that,"

"Bullshit…I know you're not happy!"

"Believe what you want, but I'm over you," bumping his shoulder before I jogged out to play some dodge ball

Man how I wish to play that scene over again.

Despite the fact that when we were playing, Grimmjow kept trying to take a vital organ out of me with the way he threw the ball, it was a pretty good game.

After school was out I'll usually walk with the gang until Aizen showed up unannounced. Causing everyone to look at the Maserati he was driving in awe.

When I got close enough to ask what the hell he was doing here, he yanked me by the waist and kissed me aggressively to the point it started to hurt.

Grimmjow stormed off leaving Nel behind while Renji and everyone else besides Rukia screamed 'I knew it!'

Yeah all thanks to Aizen.

After that incident an me giving Aizen the fifth degree for showing up the way he did he dropped me off home after bringing me for a walk on the beach then dinner for two at some expensive restaurant that I couldn't pronounce too well. I knew he did all this for a reason but he wasn't getting anything out of the ordinary tonight.

Ayeyeye

I moved through my house, dragging my feet. I bent down for a quick second placing my shoes minoring the "ichhhiiiiiGOOOO!" that zoomed past me, grazing my back to hear a clash into the front door. I looked back in terror from having the chills to see dad stuck in the door.

"Hey dad," I waved, turning the corner on the steps to my room.

My phone was vibrating constantly in my pocket and I knew it was Grimmjow.

I looked at the screen and it was no other than Mr. J, "What is it?"

"Meet me at the bleachers now!"

*click*

Well hello to you too!

I was hesitant to walk back out the door during this time. I was tired, full, and too be honest I was stressed. Maybe something good would come from this.

I quickly changed for the weather, walking door the stairs to dad still in the door. I swung the door open forgetting he was still stuck.

My bad.

Yuzu called for me, telling me not to be late for dinner and I promised I wouldn't.

It didn't take long for me to jog to the bleachers. If anything it was two minutes away.

I searched around for his figure only to see him staring back at me at the top; of course that's where he'll station himself. Moving the phone from the side of his face he placed it in his pocket, "Why you just standing there?"

"I'm here…"

"No yer not,"

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other out of annoyance; it was pouring rain, dark, and a little chilly out.

He motioned me to come over to him with his index. I did so to get out meeting over with.

Trotting over the steps to stand right before him. He didn't wear a hoodie only a sweat shirt and sweats with timbs. It's like everything he does, wear, or…basically anything that was relevant to him was mostly in his favor. He looked good at everything he do no matter the weather.

He stood up, staring me down, "I just broke up with Nel,"

"Okay, what does that have to do with me?"

"Everything,"

"Sorry man, I'm not much of an advice giver,"

"Like I would ask you to help me with my problem,"

"Cool…then I'm out," I turned to walk away before he grabbed my elbow man-handling me back to his lips…And I gave in.

I was too tired to fight…I swear.

He spoke into my lips after brushing them, "Ditch that loser you're dating and be mines,"

"He treats me so well,"

"I can do better,"

"How?"

"I might not drive a fancy car like him or in college yet but he's bad news, you know that,"

"Let me guess, a man's intuition?"

"Tch, you don't have to listen to me but I won't give up so what's it gonna be?"

"Give up already,"

It was mighty silly of me to suggest that he give up because I knew he wasn't going to listen. Right then and there the rain drops on his lips connected to mines, becoming accessories in the background to our lips while they displayed a lovely ballet. He's a damn good kisser.

I might even say that's one strike of something that's better compared to Aizen.

The weather brought more depth to the passionate kiss. I didn't realize that I was lying flat on my back pulling him closer to me. He sat between my legs, unzipping my hooded sweater to expose my bare chest.

His lips moved from my lips to my chin, creating a wet trail of rain and a small amount of his saliva traveling to my naval. He pulled my sweats down with his canines. Feeling his breathing on my groin made my body quail from the extra luxury of cool air over my burning body.

The night air tastes delicious to take in especially with my moans ventilating through it. Soon my pants were off and my boxers were gone; becoming only torn rags on the ground.

I saw his sweats pulled under his erection.

Seeing that he wasn't wearing anything under his sweats; I spoke, "So you were prepared to take it from me?"

He smirked, "I was,"

I wanted him to take it anyway.

He came prepared taking a conveniently small bottle of lube out; He placed some on his fingers tracing the lining of my entrance that surprisingly wanted him.

He stuck one of his fingers into me, then another, diligently reaching my spot, but that wasn't happening.

I moaned every time his fingers reached inside of me, like he was hooking on to something inside of me making me thrust my hips whenever he slid out of me entrance. I wanted it all, then I got a good look of what he was working with, which made me crawl back in terror.

"The hell you plan on doing with that?"

He started laughing yanking my ankles back towards him rubbing lube on himself all in one action.

I felt the head of him around my entrance. This resulted in me panicking, pushing away from him off his knee and my one foot without a shoe pushed off his pec, "W-wait G-grimmjoOW!"

He penetrated me before I could reason with him. I felt alive more than ever but in pain. It was excruciating and terrifyingly I started to enjoy it. He was deeper into me despite me still trying to crawl away from him yelling above my head.

"Fuck!" he growled with his head thrown back still pulling me towards him.

He's not all the way in yet! Well yeah, I had yet to feel his pelvis.

That night was unexpected. It ended with both of us lying on the grass completely naked like the day we were born. There was no one in sight and if they were they just got a free dosage of hardcore porn.

I made it back to my house in ten minutes due to the extreme limping…but I liked it.

He's so much better than Aizen in my book.

**Two months Three weeks afterwards**

So far life haven't been so hectic, I was in love with Grimmjow by this time. I tried my hardest not too. I wanted to forget about that night but my heart wanted to become a dancer whenever I was around him. I wanted to get lost in him but trying to act hard to get has it's…downfalls.

He was back to talking to Nel after giving up with me once again. This caused me to hate him but love over shadowed the grey area with its rose color.

We stayed…associates. It made my job much easier to distance myself from him.

He texted me once in a blue to spark a form of communication with me but his texts would always go un-answered. That doesn't mean he gave up.

It's safe to say that Aizen and myself weren't a done deal. He came to get me, spoil me, then 'made love'

He would always correct me when I say we fucked or had sex to sugar coat that we were just a pair of youngsters who were enjoying ourselves. I still wasn't in love with him. It made no sense to say we made love if that was the case. Then I caught on to what he was implying.

So I gave it a shot. You would usually think that when someone was in love with you that nothing would ever go wrong once you started loving them back. That was the part that scared me. It was one week after being in a relationship with him that he grew bored of me.

I texted him when I haven't heard from him in days, I called him when I didn't get a message back in weeks. Come to find out, the bastard changed his number. Cool, that's fine with me. Good fucking riddance!

'_That guy is bad news and you know it_,'

Shaddup!

But it's true. I should've listened, now I was depressed. Playing the game woulda, shoulda, coulda over and over in my head. Thinking about Grimmjow happily in a relationship with Nel which would've, should've, and could've been me. Still, I'm happy for him I guess, he deserved to be happy.

Yeah now shit is fucked up if I wished the best for him and Nel.

It was still winter vacation. Christmas was fun with my family, uplifting almost. Orihime called everyone for a gathering to her place and hesitant as I was to go, because I still couldn't stand seeing Grimmjow and Nel together, I went.

It didn't take long for me to arrive at her place; I could've arrived sooner if it wasn't for slipping on the snow covered ice patches along the sidewalks and catching my balance every five minutes of the tread.

Everyone was there except Grimmjow. I looked around to see if my eyes were fooling me, but they weren't.

Nel was actually here by herself?

Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, and even Renji barricaded me in her doorway, embracing me with the traditional Merry Christmas. I waved to the remainder shocked to see Byakuya sipping tea in the corner of her living room and Toushirou sitting silently next to Ulquiorra, intimidation plastered on his face.

Everyone was really here. Even Stark an Tia.

Three hours into the gathering everyone was in the all too recognizable mood of going at each other's throats or drunkenly pestering the other. I was on the balcony enjoying the familiar sounds.

The sky was beautiful; it was clear, starry with little to no clouds in existence. The crescent moon was bright standing out like a bite wound on the dark sky. Ten minutes of looking over the scenery and blowing my hot breathe to the cool air out of boredom; the balcony door slid open then closed.

The paces stopped next to me leaning on the railing just like I was, I turned to see who it was to be met by hazel eyes.

She spoke the first words I ever heard that she directed to me, "Hey,"

So that's the voice Grimmjow hears, "Sup?"

"Nothing really just enjoying the night,"

"Yeah, so am I,"

Silence…this couldn't have been any weirder to sit next to the man that I can't seem to shake off, lover…in this precise moment…in awkward fucking silence.

"Grimmjow has a kind heart Ichigo,"

The beverage I was drinking went down the wrong way causing me to cough it back into my cup. There's no way I was hiding that, "What are you telling me that for?"

She snickered after I recovered from my near death experience, shit wasn't that funny.

"I'm telling you because you seem to be the only one he can actually interact with on a calm level,"

"I'm not so sure about that,"

"Oh please, the both of you are way too obvious,"

"What are you getting at Nel?"

She sighed, exasperated by my ignorance, "Me and Grimmjow weren't really together, at least that's what I thought,"

She had my full attention.

"He was so distant when you weren't around and whenever you were he lit up,"

"…Nel…"

"No no, its okay, just you have something that I always wanted a long time ago,"

"Huh?"

"You got his heart Ichigo,"

I didn't want to smile right then. I would feel bad. So I didn't.

She nudged my elbow smiling to me, "Come on Ichigo I know you want to yell to the world,"

The smile was uncontrollable to this point and I howled to sky, "WOOOOOOOO!" catching everyone's glimpse in the warm apartment.

**Five months and four weeks after**

Grimmjow still didn't pay attention to me and neither did I. Not ever since he told me to fuck off and leave him alone.

I did just that.

I wouldn't want anyone to bother me so I made like an egg and beat it.

This time is wasn't as hard like it was a couple of months ago. I kept my distance and he kept his.

Nel still tried to mend things between me and him but we were both stubborn asses.

A heart can't help who it falls in love for and for that I cursed mines. I wish I didn't have one to begin with; I can just forget him and move on with my life.

But dare I say it?

Well yeah I'm riotously in love with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I still can't find the bravery to stand up to him to tell him that.

I was still playing hard to get.

The weather was blazing hot but it was still spring. On the weekends it was a ritual to head to the beach whenever we didn't have to work.

He showed off his body wearing his shirt open and beach shorts the same as any of the other guys around. But he was extremely sexy. My eyes were always on him. He even caught me staring at his body only for me to look away at last minute.

The smirk that I'm starting to miss appeared.

Remembering the time when we were on the bleachers…man I get the chills every time.

What pissed me off was he blatantly kissed another woman in front me after winning a game of volley ball; some random bimbo that wasn't Nel, which I would've preferred at least.

**Present**

One week following that incident he blew my phone up for word that I found someone new, a rumor that I had no awareness of who started it, but I had a pretty good idea of the group of women behind it.

Anyway, I'm grateful for that now. I'm grateful for the rollercoaster ride that we both sent each other on, the emotional wreckage that we dragged each other through, and the way it all played out. I wouldn't change a damn thing. Not my first unexpected kiss with him, bonding in an unusual way, being jealous of his use to be lover, taking my virginity the way he did, Me and Aizens break-up, Nel's and I 'Girl' talk. Nope not a damn thing I would change and I'm sticking to that.

He finally asked me to be his after fighting so hard to come into my house confessing his love for me through the wooden door.

You know that feeling you get when you were right about something in your life. Well I'm right for choosing him.

I couldn't help the feeling after hearing the overwhelming rhapsodies for when he told me not to be afraid to fall for him, _'I'll be waiting for you when you do_,'

Shaking my head smiling while I stared at the picture I drew of him my junior year then to him sleeping on my pillow on the floor, bathing in the sunbeam that fought through the grey clouds to shine solely on him; I placed a small kiss on the corner of his lips.

Yes the mere double of him in pencil on this piece of paper, staring out the window, brought back all the memories of our ordeal.

I was gratified, whispering into his ear, "Thank you for everything,"

I had no fear in falling in love but the impact of hitting the floor was a different story. My knight relieved me of that fear. I was in love with him and he was in love with me.

So here's another million dollar question. What comes after love?

Huh?

No clue?

Well me neither.

I'm just waiting to live happily ever after with him. There's already the sun, the sweat on his body glistened to the rays, I'm happy, and he saved me. It wasn't as dramatic as the fairy-tales in the stories but it was fair…Told you it wouldn't happen in that setting.

* * *

_**sooo tell me what you like/dislike or R&R please :3**_

_**~Irah**_


End file.
